After Rome, We Party
by Hanyou Keeper
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here goes. Whatever happened after the movie? Well, you're about to find out. PG-13 is for some slight language and a few...raunchy...acts. A side of Lizzie and Gordo you've never seen later on in the story.
1. UhhI forgot Give me a second

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except the plot. I'm not going to write this on every chapter.  
  
A/N: I don't normally write Lizzie McGuire fanfics, so if I leave stuff out, I'm sorry. And also, sorry to my friend Jesi for the betrayal. PS- This story picks up right where the movie leaves off. The chapters alternate between Lizzie and Gordo narrating. The first one is Lizzie.  
  
Chapter 1: Homeward Bound  
~Flashback to the movie~  
"Um, thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"Yeah, wanna get back in there before we get in more trouble?"  
"Sure."  
Fireworks started up as they headed back inside.  
~End Flashback to movie~  
  
Yeah. That was like 2 hours ago. I've been stuck in this party ever since. I keep snatching glimpses of Gordo from across the room, but, being wallflowers by nature, we never got any closer. Over in the corner of the room, my brother was playing a home video of my performance. I laughed to myself, shaking my head. That was so unlike me. Singing in public, that is. Also, walking around in heels without faceplanting was unlike me.  
I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye of Kate and Ethan dancing. I smiled and waved. She (surprisingly) smiled and waved back. I turned back to the table I was standing in front of and filled a cup with punch, spilling half of the ladleful in the process. Gordo came up next to me. "Now there's the Lizzie we all know and love. So, what's next?" he said, laughing a little. I smiled up at him. "Party, sleep, travel, grounding, sulking, school, friends, you. That's my agenda from here on out. I finish the party, i go to sleep, there's the plane ride home, I'm grounded for the rest of the summer whch means sulking, school starts, I see friends, I see you again. Yeah, pathetic, huh?" I responded, my face crunched up in frustration as I talked. Gordo laughed, finished filling his cup with punch, and slid his arm around my shoulders. "This was fun. Even if it did all start with Paolo. Oh well. You promised me an adventure, I got one. I'm happy. Plus, that kiss back there was amazing. Definitely something to think about while I don't get to see you for the rest of the summer."he said, squeezing my shoulders. Just then, the video in the corner panned to Gordo, giving me the thumbs up from backstage and moving to the music. I looked up at him, laughter in my eyes. He was blushing bright red. I elbowed him in the side. When he looked at me, I grabbed him and kissed him again. My head started spinning, so I pulled back. He caught me as I started to fall back. I saw him laughing and saying,"Typical Lizzie." as I passed out from the sheer giddiness of it all.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short, but they all will be. I'm gonna make it longer that way. Hope you enjoy the way I write from each person's point-of-view. I'm better at Lizzie than at Gordo because of his tendency to overanalyze a situation and make stupid-but-funny jokes and puns without seeming to think about it. I'll be writing some stuff from classes, so sometimes you'll get some of what we're doing mixed in with the plot. Anyway, hope you enoy my story. Thanks and RRR.  
  
Luvs, Carissa  
  
PS- I'll take suggestions for chapter titles and story ideas. I'll take them all into account and try to work every idea in at some point in the story. Thanx. Bye! 


	2. Oops, I'm so forgetful Hang on

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems super short, but I was watching Angel while writing it and I was kinda distracted. Spike is sooo hot! I guess the next fanfic I write will be a Buffy one. Oh well. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Umm...yeah, I think  
  
God, did I mention before that Lizzie McGuire is a terrific kisser? Well, if I did, may I emphasize it now? The funny part is, I think she passed out on me. It's like, one minute I'm kissing her, the next I'm saving her from hurting herself when she passed out.  
  
That was 15 minutes ago. I picked her up and took her up to her room. I put her down on her bed and sat in an empty chair by the window. That's where I am now. Yeah, pathetic, I know. That's me. Mr. Pathetic.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie murmured, waking up, finally. "I'm sorry. I just got a little dizzy, that's all." She turned over to look at me. She flashed me a trademark Lizzie smile. I nodded, still a little dazed. "Yeah, it's okay. I completely understand." I said, shaking a little as she pulled herself up off her bed and walked over to me.  
  
A/N: Yeah, that's it for this chapter. Hey! Angel is absorbing! I recommend you watch both it and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They're fun. 


	3. Brainfart!

A/N: I'm writing this chapter from homeroom. This'll probably be the longest chapter for a while. I have a big science project coming up, so I may not update for a few days. Just an admonition to my loyal (I hope) readers.  
  
Chapter 3: On The Way Home  
  
I kissed him again, this time making it last. I totally lost myself in it. Next thing I know, my brother Matt is standing in the doorway going,"Lizzie! Gordo! EEEEWWWW!!!!" I pulled back immediately.  
"What, Matt?" I asked, sounding a little too exasperated for it to have really come out of my mouth that way. Matt stood there, staring at me stupidly for a second. "Oh, um, Miranda called. She's back from Mexico and wants to know why you're not home yet. She also wanted to know why we weren't home, but I guess mom cleared that up. She also wanted to tell Gordo that she got the mini flag he wanted. The double-sided one." he said, then rushed out quickly, closing the door behind him.  
"So...I guess I better go now. Lots of flying home to do tomorrow. Lots of sleeping to do tonight." Gordo quipped, shooting a finger in the air and giving me a trademark Goofy Gordo smile. He got up and left, rifling a shaky hand through his wildly curly brown hair.  
I stood there, smiling at the door, for a second before I snapped back to my senses and changed into my fuzzy pink Tweety pjs.  
  
~~NEXT DAY~~  
  
"Well, looks like we've got seats right next to each other again. These airplane people must know we're really good friends or something." Gordo cracked, laughing nervously.  
"I call window!" I hollered, a little over-bubbly for 7:30 in the morning. I realized it and calmed down. "Oops..." Gordo laughed at me and raced to get the window seat. "Party pooper." I muttered, sitting down next to him and playfully punching him in the arm. "I know. Don't ya just love me for it?" he responded, poking me in the side. I laughed and gently smacked him. He stuck his lower lip out at me and said,"Meany." I smiled and kissed him gently, sucking his lower lip into my mouth. When we pulled apart, he was smiling goofily. I poked him. "Earth to Gordo. Are you okay?" I asked, poking him again. "Yup. I'm just peachy, Miss Keen." he joked, snapping back to reality.  
  
A/N: This is where I'm leaving it for now. I have detention all week, so my mom isn't letting me online until I'm done serving it. TTFN, ta-ta for now. ~Carissa 


End file.
